


Fake Behind the Fear

by sarken



Category: Real News RPF
Genre: Blow Job, F/M, Lesbian Character, Porn Battle IX, Queer Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-01
Updated: 2010-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:45:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarken/pseuds/sarken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith will never understand this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fake Behind the Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Porn Battle IX prompt _Keith Olbermann/Rachel Maddow, queer_.

He'll never understand this, the way she pins him to the bed, murmuring _my girl_ into his skin, making him smile as she trails kisses over his belly. She keeps going, past the waistband of his jeans, sucking, licking, _my girl_-ing against the denim, pressing her face against the hard outline of his cock.

He rocks against her, slowly, carefully, hands tangled in the sheets. It makes her smile, makes her look up at him with her dark eyes, her chin still against his cock. He'd kiss her if he could, but she's always out of reach, always slipping away.

Instead, he slides his leg between hers, never feeling the soft skin of her thighs, the light cotton of her briefs. He tries to imagine it as she unbuttons his fly, tries to think of his bare leg pressed between her thighs. The way she rubs and grinds and thrusts, he knows she must be hot, and he likes to think it's for him.

"You're my girl, Keith," she says, her mouth closing around him, and he'll never argue as he fucks her in slow and easy strokes. He can pretend she's hot and wet and naked as she moves against his thigh, and his fingers steal though her hair.

She likes it, he can tell; her hips pick up his rhythm and she almost purrs while she sucks on his cock. "'m your girl," he tells her, wishing he could last longer, but then he thinks about her rubbing off on his leg, imagines feeling smooth thighs and the scratch of pubic hair. He comes in her mouth with no word of warning, but she swallows him down, looking at him with sad, sad eyes.


End file.
